


索香 我们逃了三次

by shanazs



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanazs/pseuds/shanazs
Summary: 此号为代发 原作者为：雪地摩托
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 16





	索香 我们逃了三次

标题——我们逃了三次  
索香cp同人，长篇7000+清水，现代架空法律条例设定不要认真，先虐后甜但其实不虐，无全员，无家族背景，狗血剧情（非常）文笔有限请多包含，ooc属于我  
祝酒馆生意红火，祝大家新年快乐，事事胜意身体康健  
彩蛋是“三”，“三次”和“山治”的第一个音发音一样  
根本不是彩蛋...  
谢谢观看

一   
忘记是谁最先谈起的，索隆打开群聊之后就看见最新的公告里写了聚会的时间和城市，这是高中毕业半年后的首次重聚，定下的城市是他念大学所在的城市，因为原来的班级里有将近一半的人都在这个城市，包括那个喜欢穿衬衫的王子。  
说起来毕业之后就和他失去联络了，两个人的关系本来微妙的不错，就算毕业不在一个学校了依照索隆的性格也不至于没联系，何况是一个城市，怪只怪毕业酒会上的一个玩笑和玩笑过后的两个告白。

索隆始终记得当时抽到国王牌的人命令1号给7号告白，索隆看了眼手里的木签然后慢悠悠站起来，他嘟囔着谁是7号啊不好意思，眼里尴尬的不情愿却在看到另一个站起来的人时停顿住了。  
他是1号，山治是7号。  
本是隔着几个位置的两人被大家起哄让到一处，两个脸上都没挂着酒色的人站在一起，索隆本来想学山治的样子说些白痴话的，可看着山治的脸他觉得那些羞耻的话自己怎么也说不出来，他的真心在跳，疯狂地跳，跳到索隆张开嘴但说不出话。到底怎么样，纠结的心思在受到山治不屑的挑衅后被冲动击溃，他用力攥住山治的衣领把自己压过去，他离山治的脸很近，山治没有躲，在他平静的眼睛里索隆能看见自己恶劣的笑。他只说了很简单的“我喜欢你”，还没等欢呼声响起便被山治拍开了手，很迅速也很轻，好像失去了往日的暴力值，在一片嘈杂中他听见了他的抱怨  
“刚烫好的衬衫，混蛋。”  
那是什么意思？  
游戏后索隆没能回到自己的位置，他和山治的位置都被人占了，两个人只好挨着坐下，赌气一样，索隆突然很想和他说一声对不起啊混蛋，弄脏了你的衬衫，可他不愿意给山治道歉，就算那是嘲讽意味的道歉，尴尬的空气凝在他们之间，索隆暗暗决定要在酒会结束后和山治谈一谈。他觉得也许他的心意能得到回应的，他知道山治讨厌男人也讨厌自己，但是他们两个的关系就是这样，看不惯对方，拼尽全力地给对方找茬甚至打架，可山治还是偶尔会去索隆租的公寓做一些好吃的，索隆会在山治的足球队比赛时去帮忙，明明是针锋相对，却又以自己的方式将温柔给了对方。  
他们之间的关系，微妙的不错。  
酒会散场的时候索隆去了个厕所才出门找山治，他知道山治总是要看到所有女生都上了车才肯离开，他还有很多时间，甚至可以拒绝一个告白。  
那是一个好看的金发姑娘，隔壁班级的，给索隆写了好多封情书只是都被拒绝了。被当面拒绝的姑娘委屈得哭了出来，山治看见了，一面安慰人一面责备索隆，说他不懂怜香惜玉，对待女生怎么能这么无礼。索隆顿时火大，他问山治，不喜欢就是不喜欢，难道为了让她高兴我就答应吗？女生被索隆的话吓到了，嘴里说着对不起，推开山治的手一路跑走了。  
山治生气了，他朝索隆踢了一脚，索隆没有防备，但他觉得对方用上了射门的力气，他一条右腿全麻了差点摔在地上。索隆也生气了，他不理解山治为什么一副要自己接受的样子，他说了，不喜欢就是不喜欢，他既不想委屈自己也不愿骗别人，拒绝有什么错？于是他们吵了起来，索隆又攥上山治的衣领，山治也毫不客气地攥住索隆的，他们脑袋顶在一起看谁的脖子更有力。  
“难道谁和你告白你都会答应吗？就为了她开心？”  
“当然不是！我是说要温柔！”  
“你后面有人找，温柔先生！解决了再回来打！”  
索隆把山治推开，示意他看身后，和他们有段距离的地方，另一个女孩有些无措地站着。他本就在这等山治，当然注意到了这个女孩，大概是想和山治告白。索隆站在原地没有动，他在等山治拒绝那个女孩然后回来同自己打架，如果他回来和自己打架那他就告白，就算失败也无所谓。如果他同意了，那他就离开。女孩和山治越来越近，山治也越来越手足无措，他怀着一份可能等着，一直到那个女孩抱住山治才转身离开。  
他们离得有些远，除了自己的呼吸他什么也听不见。  
那天晚上山治给他发了一条消息，他问索隆，明明说好解决了再打，为什么他回头的时候人没了，是不是怕了。索隆没有心情中他的激将法，只是短短地回了一句“去道歉了”，过了一会山治说，那个姑娘人挺好的，喜欢的话要好好把握别辜负了人家姑娘一番心意。索隆冷笑一声，他想，山治是不是害怕自己喜欢他才这样的，用尽了力气把自己推出去。他再没有心思同山治谈话，这份心意，就这样死掉也好。  
“好”  
他这样回复，之后再没收到山治的回话。

还喜欢他吗？  
索隆看着自己身上的黑色西装重重地叹了一口气。  
喜欢。  
当然喜欢。  
只是没办法，他不知道再见山治要怎么做才能算得上自然，他们太久没说过话了。 

二   
那一天，全班30人到了23个，包括索隆和山治。索隆还是穿了套休闲的运动套装，山治不出他意料的穿着一身整洁的黑西装。他刚刚进门就对上了山治的眼睛，就好像山治也在寻找他一样。  
“居然没有迷路啊绿藻头！”  
他听见山治这么说，只是一句话，就打散了心里所有的纠结和难过。于是他走过去在他身边坐下，违心地说，你穿得像个推销的导购。  
他们谁也没问对方过得怎么样，也没有人提那件让他们断了联络的事，只是毫无营养的拌嘴，索隆却觉得，他们之间的空气是相连的，他和面前的这个家伙，心是相通的，就像以前一样。

微醺的意思是能理性地思考，却更多地被冲动主导。  
他们从下午四点闹到了晚上九点，中间换了一家棋牌屋又去了一家卡拉OK厅，散场时每个人都挂着或多或少的醉意和十分的满足。索隆在卡拉OK厅店门前找到朝女生傻笑的山治，他不由分说地把他忘在座位上的围巾套在他脖子上，手法残暴到山治觉得这个扣能勒死自己，不等他调整好索隆又把人圈到自己怀里还抬手按着他的头揉了揉。他说这家伙就交给我吧，我会把他带回家的，你们等车我们先走了。说着就拐了人往前走，身后的女生拦了下索隆，问你们也等个车吧，晚上气温低路也滑，索隆心想这是怕我们两个倒在路边被人送警察局去吧，他不想多说什么，就答应着边走边等车了。  
走了几步，突然想起什么一样，他对靠在自己胸前的金色脑袋说，跟我走吧，我带你回家，闻言山治稍稍清醒抬头看他，懒懒地笑着说，谁要拜托你啊臭绿藻，索隆手上用力将他的头转回去  
“给我好好看路，醉鬼”  
“谁是醉鬼啊！你个混蛋！”  
因为争执和酒精而晃动厉害的身影不禁让人担心他们是不是能安全到家，可大家都醉得快乐，还没等争吵声消失便没有人在意刚刚是谁回了家或是怎么回的家了。

走到哪里都是明晃晃的街灯和车灯，回家的路不算过分漫长但十足的喧哗，走在前面的小姑娘换了一只手打电话，路过的白色卷毛小狗多在山治脚下转了一会，索隆半拽半扛意外安静的醉鬼，走得长了也是有些乏累，白气从嘴里冒出来，打在冻得发红的鼻尖和脸颊上去。其实他可以在路边拦下一辆车，只是这样的机会被他无视了三次，他喜欢现在的感觉。山治偶尔会挥动手臂挣扎一下，索隆便会调整个姿势，路过的人偶有侧目，索隆从没把视线分给他们，他要提防结冰的路面，今天的满月也很好看，剩下的视线都给了颈侧低垂的金色脑袋，金色脑袋的主人偶尔会嘟囔几句含糊又意义不明的词。  
这样的夜晚真不错，他又开始庆幸分别的时候自己揽下送山治回家的事了，虽然是一时冲动可结果总是好的，他很愉快，连眉尾都轻轻上挑。而且今天的酒喝得爽快，连索隆都尝到了微醺的滋味，脚下轻飘飘的，脑子不由自主地空荡荡。他开始走神，只是走的神都绕在身边的醉鬼上，今天的山治还是有些反常的，他能感觉到山治在刻意地灌自己，这种感觉在干杯比赛之后更加明显。  
他就坐在山治旁边，两个人一个安安静静地喝，另一个说说笑笑地喝，索隆自认为喝酒速度还挺快的，山治却也不慢，两个人前前后后也差不出一瓶。其实他从不知道这家伙酒量这么大，灌酒小分队在他和山治中间徘徊了好一阵也没讨出个结果，后来有人提议搞什么干杯比赛，索隆本想拒绝，山治却一口应下，就这样，酒一杯接一杯地灌进肚子里，到第五杯的时候山治咽不下去只好停下，索隆还固执地仰着头继续，眼睛却盯着举了半杯酒的山治，透出醉意的眼睛在黄色镜片后更显迷离，连恼怒都离奇的让人觉得可爱。  
可爱。  
索隆差一点被呛住，他连忙收了视线专注在杯中的酒里，待终于喝光了把酒杯往桌上一放，不轻不重的声响就和进一阵绵长又震耳朵的欢呼中。他轻轻咧开嘴看向山治，后者的目光已经不在自己身上了，他把脑袋埋进胳膊里只给自己后脑勺，左手松松地套在剩了酒的杯上。迟迟对不上山治的眼睛他有些难耐，心里有个声音说着很想再看看山治被酒泡了的眼睛，很想那个轻飘飘的眼神黏在自己身上。  
果然是因为喝得太快脑子都迷糊了，现在还不能轻举妄动，他在心里给自己敲了警钟，可手不知道什么时候伸了出去，毫不迟疑地罩在山治的杯上，山治觉到动静把头转出来，疑惑的样子像只小猫。  
他听见自己说，喝不完就给我吧，可手上还没加力，杯就被山治猛的拽了过去，酒都撒了一点在他干净的西裤和自己的手上。  
“谁喝不完啊绿藻头！”  
他看着炸了毛的猫慌慌张张地处理自己裤子上的酒渍，边处理边怒火朝天地抱怨自己，他说他这是得寸进尺，是在侮辱他。索隆说他没有这个意思，只是想把剩的酒喝掉而已。他刚说完就撞上山治愤怒的眼睛，醉意仿佛都因为被激怒而退了小半。山治说酒那么多不够你喝的吗，索隆说看你喝不下了，浪费。  
“我能！”  
身边的人分了两波，一伙劝山治，一伙劝索隆。虽说已经习惯了他们的相处方式，可酒喝多了伤身，架吵大了伤气氛，放着不管怕他们动起手再打破了酒瓶餐盘，谁想惹出个烂摊子收拾不是。所幸吵架还是维持在了日常拌嘴怼人的程度，两个人也终是没有揪住对方的领子推推搡搡，那半杯酒进了山治的肚子后这家伙又频频举杯，完全没有停下来的意思，饶是班花来劝也没能让他放下酒杯，换了这些地方只要有酒他就会喝，一直到聚会彻底结束，山治毫不意外地喝了个烂醉。

烂醉的意思是，失去理智大脑放弃思考，行为全由本能支配，甚至会失去部分记忆。  
山治第一次尝到宿醉的滋味，头疼，大脑从里面裂开一样的疼，灌了铅般的重，他费力地睁开眼睛，看见的是叫自己起床的索隆。  
“把药吃了然后来吃饭。”  
“你买的？”  
他不记得自己家里有解酒药。  
“我捡的。”  
说完话这人转身就出了屋门，留了一杯水在床头柜上冒热气。山治拿起药瓶倒了两粒出来，觉得自己状况比较重又加了一粒，塞药灌水仰头吞药一气呵成，水的温度稍高却也不至于烫到喉咙。手机就放在柜子上，现在是十点二十，没有未接来电但是有不少信息，这麻烦得让山治觉得头更痛了。他尽量简短地编辑了一条“我没事已经回家了酒还没有醒谢谢关心好久不见我昨天玩的也很开心”的信息群发出去，甚至用他仅剩的思考能力在给女生发的信息里加了不同的称赞。  
把这些做完山治按灭手机静坐发呆，没坐两分钟就听见索隆愤怒地喊自己，问他是不是死在房间里了吃个药还这么慢。  
哦对了，他让自己吃饭来着。  
山治本来想吼回去或者给这在别人家里还毫不客气的混蛋一个爆头，可他还没缓过来，依然是头重脚轻嘴中泛苦。他扶着头坐在索隆对面，看着还算丰盛又不油腻的早点和自己坐下才拿起筷子的绿色植物，虽然眉头因为疼痛一直紧皱，心情却是大好。  
他们安安静静吃完了本该是早餐的午饭然后一起洗盘子，收拾好了坐在沙发上看电视，就像高中时经常做的那样。索隆问山治觉得怎么样了，山治说除了头晕其他没什么，不过不知道为什么右边的胳膊很痛，像被人打了似的。索隆没接他话，空气里就只剩下电视里搞笑节目的声音。  
“...你这混蛋不会是趁我喝醉了打我报复我吧？”  
“你这混蛋说什么鬼话！我为什么要打一个醉到连路也不能走的人啊！”  
“那为什么我说好像被人打了一样你就不说话了！”  
“....是摔了！路太滑...没走稳，咱俩都摔了...”  
原来是摔了啊，而且还两个人都摔了...两个人都？  
山治这才意识到自己还没对昨天进行回忆，比如自己是怎么回来的，这个绿藻头又为什么会出现在自己家...嗯...自己家...  
“等等！这不是我公寓啊！”  
“....你他妈是个傻子吧！！！这是老子的公寓！”

山治无论如何想不起昨天散场之后都发生了什么，或者说他都记不清什么时候散场的了。在这之前他没喝醉过，所以并不知道自己喝醉是什么样子，他怕自己昨天做了什么傻事在索隆面前出丑，那可就被这混蛋抓住把柄了。山治心情忐忑地听索隆讲昨天被带回来的经过，却意外地得知自己基本上一路都安静得很，只是任由他扛着。  
“你这家伙喝醉了很容易被人绑架，虽然不值就是了。”  
索隆这么评价。  
“所以我们就只是摔了一跤是吗？”  
他问，有点急切。  
“不然你还想摔几跤？要不是地面上冰太多根本不会摔的，我又不像你，没酒量还把自己灌个烂醉。”  
“你说什么绿藻！”  
“这是事实吧！！”  
“算了算了...嗯...没有别的意外了吗？我是说，也许我惹的麻烦...什么的...”  
真的没有做什么丢脸的事吗自己？  
“有，你在我家楼下吐了，一片狼藉，特恶心，我把你扔卫生间又下去收拾的。”  
“！”  
听到这山治身子一震，偏了头去看索隆，可察觉到山治动作的索隆并没有去碰他的眼神，只是一脸事不关己的样子盯着电视，语气淡淡的。  
“上来之后你抱着马桶，又吐了一轮，不过没楼下那么恶心，估计都吐差不多了。你还在那嘟嘟囔囔的不知道说什么，大概是个人名。我问你要不要喝水或者打电话，结果你扯着我领子就要亲我，你知道我下了多大的决心才没把你踹下去吗？”  
说到这索隆终于回头看自己了，可是山治觉得自己还不如死了，这已经不是一点麻烦也不是一般丢人了，本来就头疼得厉害，现在更是让羞耻心烧到当机，他现在觉得自己就是个彻头彻尾的白痴。  
“是和女朋友吵架了吗？”  
“啊？”  
索隆突然这么说。  
“你昨天一直在灌自己酒，我能看出来，而且在我能听懂的词里面，你说了好多遍对不起。”  
“啊...没有...没有吵架，也没有女朋友...”  
“你在留头发吗？”  
“啊？”  
他又突然把话题转向了自己的头发。  
“头发好长，连右边的眼睛都要遮住了，你是打算用头发做个护目镜还是门帘？”  
“换头型而已！谁像白痴绿藻一样一直只会剃寸头啊！”  
“寸头很清爽的好吗？一个大男人还搞这么长的头发还遮一半的脸，你也太杀马特了吧！”  
“所以说你到底在说什么啊！这话题变化得也太快了，我还没羞耻完啊！”  
“那你继续羞耻好了。看看你现在穿的衣服，是我的。”  
“什...”  
山治低头，很普通的一件白T，只胸前印了一个“S”，确实不是自己的衣服。山治不禁扶额，所以今天的自己到底有多迟钝啊，到底还有多少显而易见的不寻常是自己没注意到的。  
“你当然吐到自己身上了，准确地说是我们两个人身上。我不会洗你的衣服，怕洗坏已经送去干洗店了，暂时给你换了我的衣服。昨天是我帮你换的衣服洗的澡，你就像滩烂泥，倒在我家浴池里。”  
山治已经完全放弃思考了，他觉得自己大概快要因为羞耻自燃了吧。啊，真好，喝醉了吐绿藻一身，还要强吻他，还被绿藻看光了之后给醉死的自己洗澡。  
人生还能更操蛋吗？  
“所以你要和我合租吗？其实这离你学校也不太远。”  
能，当然能。  
“啊？”  
这是索隆第三次转移话题，山治已经完全搞不懂他在说什么了。  
“你说房租很贵很烦，我也觉得房租挺贵的，所以要不要合租。我觉得咱们俩挺合得来的。”  
“啥？！吐你一身就合得来了？？”  
“反正都赤裸相见了，我觉得没问题。”  
“我觉得有问题啊！这他妈问题大了好吗！什么叫赤裸相见了啊，只有你一个人赤裸相见了好吧！”  
“那你要是想看我现在也可以脱...”  
“打住！！你他妈是白痴还是gay啊！这是什么狗屎的脑回路？我不想看！！”  
“不合租吗？”  
“当然！！”  
“那好吧，不过你要来给我做饭，偶尔。”  
“什...！”  
“不然我就把你的伟大事迹发给你们学校的贴吧账号上,怎么样？”

索隆说，他这辈子都忘不了山治穿着自己的花裤衩摔门而出又被冷空气冻回来的样子，是真的很好笑。

三  
那天是周五，下了课山治带了煮火锅的食物去找索隆，两个人吃过饭窝着打游戏，索隆戏很多地对山治说，啊，厨子，你错过了最后一班电车，只能在我家留宿了。山治说混蛋你能不能不用这样恶心的语气说话，索隆耸了耸肩，房间里只剩下游戏音效和手柄的按键声。  
索隆打游戏并不很强，死了之后只好在一边看山治苟延残喘着玩双人难度，他拿起桌上的啤酒喝了一口，毫无预兆地开口  
“还是不愿意合租吗？”  
“不 要 。”  
山治已经习惯了他这样问自己，态度也从一开始的暴走到了现在的平静，他不是傻子，自然清楚索隆是什么意思，只是一直没有办法答应他。不是因为他不喜欢他，相反的，因为他喜欢他，所以才不知所措。他不知道两个男人在一起该怎么办，他只知道这条路不好走，他不能因为青春气盛就以爱的名义堵上两个人的未来，他怕他们之中任何一个受伤。他想再等等。  
“那你先帮我在这住两年好了。”  
“你在说什么屁话？我有公寓，自己住着别找我。”  
“我这么喜欢你也不行吗?”  
“不行。”  
屏幕上的人突然不动了，角色受伤的声音传出来可山治没再管  
“你说什么？”  
“我说我喜欢你。圈圈眉，绿藻白痴喜欢你。”  
电视屏幕闪动着，“角色死亡”的字样跳出来  
“啊，殉情了呢你。”  
为什么突然说出来？还是在这种一点都不浪漫的地方？  
山治突然脱力，手柄掉在地上，他把脸埋进手里，心脏疯狂地跳动，却感受着窒息的痛苦。

如果我让你受伤了怎么办？  
如果我们没能坚持下来怎么办？  
如果我们最后分开了，各自举办婚礼怎么办？

山治没能问出口，这些话都哽咽在他的胃里，带起一阵阵压抑的抽搐。  
“别哭啊笨蛋，你还有两年的时间，两年后，我想我们应该可以做出决定了吧。”  
“为什么是两年？”  
“因为我要去实习出任务了，两年后回来。”  
“可你从来没和我讲过？”  
索隆看着山治泛红的眼睛，自己鼻子也酸起来。  
“我这不是和你说了。”  
山治看到索隆笑了，笑得很轻。  
“我也害怕呀，一旦搞砸了，我会永远失去你，我会让你很痛苦，我也一样。可是我第一次这样爱一个人，也没有办法再这样爱另一个人，我不愿意放过你，所以我要赌一次，赌两年。可以吗？和我赌这两年，如果我回来的时候，你还住在这，我们就在一起。”

四  
如果你不在这里，我们就不再联络了。

五  
索隆走的那天山治没有来，或者说他没找到山治，他在月台上站了蛮久的，穿着他新发下来的制服。其实他挺想让山治来的，这样他就能看见自己穿制服有多帅了。可惜，他只能在催促的哨鸣中将一句“我走了”留在空气中。  
这两年他都无法和外界取得联络，手机在上火车的时候就上交了，队长说他们可以写信，信虽然不能寄出去，但是可以保留到他们离开，那个时候他们可以选择将信取走也可以选择丢弃。  
那两年，索隆写了很多信，给父母的，给朋友的，他甚至给虚拟的人写过信，但他只给山治写过一封信，那封信是在他眼睛受伤后写的，写了足足三页。  
他写了很多日常生活的琐碎，他说小队的生活很好，他说自己被当做了小队的模范，他说任务很锻炼人很考验他们的专业素养，在信的最后，他终于说，距离约定的时间已经只剩半年了，我还是喜欢你，想要见到你，可是我的眼睛受伤了，可能这辈子都看不见了，我知道你不会因为这个嫌弃我，可我还是很担心。怎么说都是残疾，我怕拖累你，而且你感情这么丰富，肯定要哭的吧。  
但是这些山治都不知道也不会知道，因为离开的那一天，索隆把两年来写的信都烧了，给山治的信不知道被夹在哪里，所有的情绪都随着干了的墨水燃在跳动的火焰里。  
索隆相信，山治会等自己回去的，因为他唯一喝醉的那天一直叫的是索隆的名字，他一直在对索隆说对不起。

六  
“疼吗？”  
“不疼了，只是再看不见了。”  
“反正你看得见的时候也找不清路。”  
“我这不是好好地找回来了吗？”  
“那还真是恭喜你啊。”  
“你真的换发型了啊。”  
“是啊，谁知道这么巧，我把右眼遮住了你左眼就瞎了。”  
“早有预料吧？”  
“怎么可能啊混蛋！”  
“不逃了吗？”  
山治没回答，只是轻轻按下索隆的头，吻上他左眼的伤。  
“很痒啊。”  
“亏得你个路痴能在我后面追这么久都没丢。”  
“那是因为你一直拉着我啊。”  
索隆捧起山治的脸，学着他的样子，隔着他金色的头发吻在右眼。  
“我的左边就拜托你了，厨子。”  
“我也爱你，白痴。”

七  
“这照片你什么时候照的？”  
“你走的那天。”  
“！你真的去送我了！”  
“怎么可能不去？怎么说再见面都是两年之后了，还是舍不得啊。”  
“照了这么多张啊...”  
“没办法，谁叫我男朋友这么帅，害得我一个动作照五张都不嫌多。”  
“是~这~样~啊~”  
“下去！我明天有节三个小时的课！”  
“换一下班嘛~”  
“绿藻，今天你酒没了。”  
“诶！？”

FIN


End file.
